Brave
by Triis
Summary: Béatrice Prior est une fille de 17 ans , altruiste. Elle a été contrainte de rester native de sa faction. Fille d'Andrew Prior, elle va avoir une place de choix dans sa faction...Mais Béatrice ne se sent pas à sa place ...
1. Introduction

Voici le prologue de ma fanfiction, l'histoire se passe 1 ans après la cérémonie du choix de Tris:

_**Béatrice est une fille de 17 ans , altruiste. Elle a été contrainte de rester native de sa faction.**_

_**Fille d'Andrew Prior, elle va avoir une place de choix dans sa faction...Mais Béatrice ne se sent pas à sa place ...**_

**Point de vue de Tris:**

On m'a toujours appris qu'on était libre de nos choix ...Que tout le monde était libre de rester natif de sa faction ou bien tout quitter, pour avoir un peu de liberté...Tout le monde a le choix **sauf moi** ...Je m'appelle Béatrice Prior, j'ai 17 ans et j'ai été contrainte de rester native de ma faction...Mon père Andrew Prior est haut placé, je vais donc avoir une place de choix et pleine de responsabilités. Je n'aurai pas dût être la prochaine chef du gouvernement mais normalement l'actuel chef, Marcus Eaton, avait un fils, Tobias, il a préférer aller chez les audacieux... Les autres membres de ma faction le traite de lâche...Mais pas moi, juste courageux.

Moi mes parents et surtout mon père ne m'ont pas laisser le choix, il était obligatoire que je reste chez les altruistes...Surtout qu'après, que mon fère Caleb, est parti chez les érudits...

_**Je posterai un vrai chapitre demain dans la journée.**_

_**C'est ma première fiction sur divergent, soyer indulgent.**_

_**J'accepte toutes les critiques qu'elles soient bonne ou mauvaise, mais à condition qu'elles soient constructives!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Réponse aux commentaires:**

**_EmilieApril: _Merci pour ta review, cela m'encourage beaucoup, j'essaye de faire le plus clair et le moins de faute possible. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ( en espérant que tu suivras la fiction jusqu'au bout !)**

**_Aria_:Merci pour ta review, c'est ma première fanfiction sur Divergent et ton avis me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera un avis clair sur ma fiction. J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite...**

**Comme promis, voici le premier chapitre de ma fanficion:**

* * *

><p><strong>"-Béatrice Prior, annonce Marcus, en me regardant dans les yeux pour je choisisse la bonne faction, la sienne, la mienne ...<strong>

Je m'avance timidement vers l'estrade où quelques minutes plus tôt, mon frère m'a laissé pour les érudits ... Il m'a laissé seule...m'a lâchement abandonnée...Il est égoïste..._Il est Érudit..._

Marcus me tend le couteau, que je prends brusquement avec ma main droite. Je fais ensuite une petite entaille sur la gauche... Je sens un petit picotement mais je ne bronche pas, pas devant mes parents et surtout pas devant tout ce monde ...Le temps que je prenne m'a décision c'était trop tard . Un goutte de mon sang avait déjà coulé...

**-Audacieuse, s'exclame Marcus en me regardant d'un air désolé"**

J'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête que mon père surgit de nul-part et enfonce le couteau dans ma poitrine...Un douleur immense m'empêche de respirer...Je touche le sol...Morte.

* * *

><p><strong>"-Béatrice! Béatrice!<strong>

Une personne me secoue vivement l'épaule. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et me rend compte que je suis toujours et encore, à une des ses réunion futile sur je ne sais quoi...

Un cauchemar...encore... En ce moment j'en fais presque toute les nuits...Enfin..._Toutes les journées _car je n'ai pas le temps de dormir la nuit, soit il y a une réunion ou une visite d'une faction ou encore je suis de corvée pour aider les sans-factions ...

Cette vie, je le sais, je ne l'ai pas choisie...c'est plutôt le rêve de mes parents et surtout de mon père...Il aurait dût être à la place de Marcus en ce moment mais celui-ci l'a dépassé aux élections...Mon père n'a toujours pas digéré sa défaite en faite...Mais aujourd'hui et depuis quelques temps, il n'y a plus d'élections...c'est plutôt que le meilleur gagne...Mon père m'a toujours élevé dans cette politique: devenir chef...et ça depuis ma naissance. Caleb n'a pas été l'élevé comme ça, lui, est né dans un livre et même si mes parents l'on toujours niés, il est né pour être un érudit, malgré qu'il s'effaçait énormément en présence de mes parents...

**-Béatrice, s'exclame mon père, tu as entendu notre discutions ? Suis-tu un peu?**

**-Je suis désolé, dit-je en baissant la tête pour m'excuser, continuez**

Mon père m'adresse un regard noir mais continue tout de même la réunion. Même si je suis ailleurs, j'entends quelques mots de la conversation comme :

**-Les Érudits veulent nous détruire, annonce mon père**

Ou même

**-Elle traque tout les divergents, les teste puis les tue..., déclare Marcus"**

Divergents, ce mot a changer mon existence, moi qui pensais qu'ils n'existaient pas, j'étais bien naïve à l'époque...Quand l'audacieuse m'a annoncée que j'étais divergente, j'étais démunie, ne pouvant plus penser, elle m'a aussi annoncé que son frère est mort chez les audacieux à cause de ça...Elle, aussi, m'a ordonnée de rester native des altruistes _" Pour ma sécurité"_...Tout le monde choisissais à ma place alors ...

Érudite, Altruiste et Audacieuse...j'étais les trois en même temps...J'étais divergente donc "dangereuse" comme ils disent tous...Moi je trouve ça bien car je suis justement pas que comme tous le monde, à suivre tous les règles des factions. Je ne suis pas une Suiveuse mais une Meneuse...D'ailleurs personne n'est au courant de ma divergence, juste l'audacieuse, Tori, et moi-même. Cela suffit amplement!

* * *

><p>La réunion se termine sur les coups de 17 heures, j'ai juste le temps de retourner dans ma maison. J'habite seule, enfin jusqu'à que je trouve un homme avec qui me marier... Enfin pour l'instant et jusqu'à mes 20 ans, j'habiterai seule et cela me va très bien.<p>

Je prend une douche rapide, je m'habille et repars en direction du point de rendez-vous fixé par Marcus. Ce soir, c'est visite chez les audacieux pour organiser la prochaine cérémonie du choix... Même si elle est dans 1 mois, Marcus et mon père veulent tout préparer d'avance... En temps que futur "chef" j'ai l'obligation d'y assister...ainsi qu'à tout les événements importants...

Je rejoins Marcus et les autres, on part aussitôt. Au passage, mon père m'adresse encore une fois son regard noir, pour cause, j'ai 5 minutes de retard...

On y va en voiture, c'est très surprenant car les altruistes ne montent jamais dans une voiture, ils trouvent cela inutile...Moi cela ma plait bien car sinon on aurait marcher pendant au moins 1h30. Marcus nous informe que c'est à cause de la nuit que nous y allons en voiture. Mais il parait aussi qu'en ce moment les sans-factions veulent faire une révolte...Marcus a 50 ans passé maintenant, il est donc, une cible vulnérable...

J'ai déjà pensée à m'enfuir, mais pour aller où? J'ai que mes parents, ils sont tout pour moi, j'ai pas d'amis...encore moins de petit ami...Je suis condamnée à vivre simplement dans toujours la même tunique grise...Un monde de gris et... de gris...Voilà à quoi se résume ma vie.

Pendant ce petit voyage en voiture j'apprend que c'est Tobias, le fils de Marcus, qui doit normalement faire la visite...J'ai toujours rêvé de le rencontrer même si je l'ai déjà vu quelques fois pendant mon enfance. Je l'ai toujours envié...Lui, au moins est libre de faire ce qu'il veut et surtout faire ses propres choix...Il a été courageux quand il a décidé de fuir notre faction pour les audacieux...

_Il est courageux et libre..._

_Je suis faible et condamnée à une vie qui n'est pas la mienne ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, le chapitre est un peu court mais je vais souvent poster (2 fois par semaine).<strong>

_**Une petite review ne prend pas longtemps et cela est très encourageant pour la suite .**_

**Ma fiction n'est pas une fiction sans la guerre, il y aura la guerre un peu plus tard dans la fiction.**

**Pour l'instant, il n'y aura pas obligatoirement Tris et Tobias ensemble. Je veux d'accord dévoiler tout les personnages et leur rôle dans ma fiction.**

_**Dans le prochain chapitre : Il y aura la visite du composé des audacieux + " les retrouvailles" entre Tobias et son père + et pleins d'autres choses!**_

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Désolé pour l'attente, j'aurai voulu poster plus tôt mais je n'ai pas pu...**_

_**Réponses aux commentaires :**_

_**Guest: Merci d'abord d'avoir commenté, c'est très encourageant pour la suite! J'aime bien faire tous différents dans les fictions (peut-être que je suis divergente en faite XD ) Désole pour la courté du chapitre mais je poste souvent 1/2 fois par semaine.**_

_**Aria: Merci beaucoup pour ton merveilleux commentaire ! Tu es émerveillée par mon premier chapitre ? Tu trouves pas que "émerveiller" est un peu trop fort ? J'écris pas si bien que ça ! et ne t'inquiète pas je vais continuer encore longtemps ma fiction!**_

_**EmilieApril : Merci pour tes conseils, je vais essayer de m'améliorer, en espérant que cela va comme-même te plaire ...**_

_**Laura : La suite, la voici !**_

_**Tout à Véronica Roth !**_

* * *

><p>Je rêve surtout d'une vie de liberté, où chaque jour n'est pas comme le précédent, une vie où " le quotidien" n'existe pas. Une vie de joie, de peur et surtout d'amour. Ma vie ne sera jamais comme ça, je dois suivre un schéma bien précis, la carrière politique de mon père, qu'il m'a imposé, et c'est tout. Je ne dois penser à rien d'autre. Ma mère est au courant que mon père m'entraîne dans cet enfer politique mais pas à se point là... Elle ne sait pas que c'est ma troisième nuit blanche cette semaine ou même que Marcus est sur le point de prendre sa retraite et donc par conséquent...je devrais le remplacer... C'est d'ailleurs prévu pour le jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaire...c'est-à-dire dans 3 mois...et 26 jours...Mon aptitude pour les érudits refait surface...Non, mère devait être la personne qui me connais le mieux...Hélas, ce n'est plus le cas...<p>

* * *

><p>Le temps d'imaginer ma vie meilleure est désormais fini...Nous sommes arrivés chez les Audacieux...Il fait déjà nuit quand je sors de la voiture, je n'y vois pas grand chose d'ailleurs, en plus de cela il pleut des cordes...J'essaye tant bien que mal de suivre mon père et Marcus, mais eux, ne m'attendent pas... Je suis obliger de courir pour les rattraper...<p>

Nous rentrons dans le complexe (et il porte bien son nom, étourdie comme je suis, je pourrais bien m'y perdre...) Des personnes habillés de noir, des audacieux, parlent avec Marcus et les autres membre du conseil, dont mon père fait parti. J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'ils disent mais impossible de me concentrer: un énorme vertige me prend...Je commence à vaciller quand je m'accroche au mur le plus proche. Je n'ai pas de temps de réagir quand" le mur" bouge

**« - Alors pète-sec, ça va pas ? Siffle un homme**

Il me pousse et me balance à une autre personne

**-C'est qu'elle est perdue la pète-sec, répond l'autre »**

Effrayée, voila ce que j'étais, faible et effrayée, je le suis...Je suis impuissante et ne peux rien faire face à deux audacieux surentraînés…

**« -Laissez la vous deux, allez ! Partez ! Maintenant !**

Un troisième homme avait parlé et fait partir les deux autres… Il m'adresse un regard rassurant

**« -Je suis Quatre, et désolé pour Peter et Drew, ils sont comment dire…**

**-Effrayant, ajoutais-je, Béatrice Prior**

**-Effrayant ? Je crois que c'est le bon mot! Tu es venue avec le chef du gouvernement, n'est-pas ? Pas besoin de répondre, je suis au courant. Je travaille à la salle de contrôle, je suis au courant de tout »**

Il me regarde puis commence à éclater de rire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, je me contente de le fixer. En voyant cela, il me fixe aussi et commence à rougir.

**« -Pourquoi tu rougis? Demandais-je**

**-Parce que tu es belle, répondit-il tout simplement »**

C'est à mon tour de rougir et d'éclater de rire, moi belle ? Je suis une altruiste et la beauté n'est pas notre point fort...J'avais oublier la spontanéité des audacieux, à l'avenir je ferai plus attention ...J'allais lui répondre quand mes vertiges et mon mal de tête me reprennent… Toute la fatigue qui accumulée pèse, d'un coup, très lourd sur mes épaules… Et cette fois, il y a pas de mur pour me soutenir...Je commence à tomber au sol quand Quatre me rattrape à la dernière seconde…

**«-ça va pas? Demande-t-il inquiet**

**-Je vais bien t'inquiète pas, faut juste que je retrouve les autres…, répondis-je**

Je commence à partir pour les retrouver quand Quatre m'attrape par le bras :

**-Attend, tu es épuisée, tu as d'énorme cernes sous les yeux et tu viens de faire un malaise, faut aller à l'infirmerie, tu es malade, et depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?**

Je le regarde, mais ne répond pas, à vrai dire, même moi ne connais pas la VRAI réponse...4 jours ? Plus ? Moins ? Je n'en sais trop rien…

**-Tu sais où ils sont, n'est pas ? Conduit moi à eux, Insistais-je, et pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas le choix. »**

Il ne m'adresse aucun regard puis marche, je le suis et quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivés à la salle de réunion, je m'y apprête à rentrer quand Quatre me retient le bras :

**« On a toujours le choix, Tris, affirme-t-il en me laissant sur ses belles paroles… »**

Je rentre dans la salle et tout le monde s'arrête en me voyant, je n'aime pas avoir toute l'attention sur moi-même, Marcus remarque ma gène et se lève :

**« -Je vous présente, Béatrice, futur leader, elle me remplacera dans 4 moins , pour sa majorité, déclare-t-il »**

Je lui adresse un sourire, puis va m'installer sur la seule chaise de libre…à coté de mon père, qui à son habitude, me fait son regard noir, il l'ignore et me concentre sur la réunion, ou plutôt les paroles de Quatre...Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, enfin je pense, peut-être que j'ai trop peur de décevoir mon père enfin de compte...Je suis trop faible…J'observe autour de la table, il y a les membres du conseil et aussi les leaders audacieux.

La réunion se passe sans incident, mais je n'ai pas aperçut Tobias, qui devait au passage nous faire la visite du composé.Il y a eu des rumeurs sur Marcus, rumeurs qui affirmait qu'il battait son fils, rumeur d'ailleurs que j'ai jamais cru… C'était juste des propos infondés pour déstabiliser Marcus...Cela n'a pas marché en plus...Je trouve ça ridicule…

La réunion est terminée et on se dirige vers une salle. Les audacieux l'appellent « salle de formation », je ne sais pas pourquoi on y va, mais arrivé dans la salle, une surprise de taille m'attend…

**« -Béatrice, puisque que tu vas bientôt être la chef, expose Marcus, Eric, le leader des audacieux a accepté de t'entraîner un peu aujourd'hui…**"

Et en plus je n'ai pas le choix encore...Quatre avait donc tord…

Je lève et voit un jeune homme au regard d'acier, grand mais fort ...Il s'avance vers moi et me tend la main. Je l'accepte avec hésitation. Il m'amène au milieu du ring et commence à me tester, en me donnant des coups … Ma fatigue tombe d'un coup sur mes épaules en même temps qu'il m'assène un coup à l'estomac...Je commence à y voir flou, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes, je m'effondre au sol, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer...En voyant que je ne relève pas, des personnes , avec Quatre, se précipitent vers moi, j'entends « aidez-moi », je pense « Stop »puis rien...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Voila,Voila<strong>_

_**Prochain chapitre: Surprise**_

_**Il sera plus tôt en ligne, ne vous inquiétez pas.**_

_**Question: Vous préférez des chapitres long une fois par semaine ou des chapitres courts plusieurs fois par semaine ?**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Réponse**** aux commentaires :**

**Laura: l'idée de l'entraînement avec Eric, je l'ai eu au dernier moment mais contente ça t'ai plut ;)**

**Aria: En faite, je crois que tous le monde a aimé l'entraînement avec Eric et la rencontre avec Quatre ;) Merci d'aimer toujours autant ;)**

**lamariedange: Si tu veux savoir ,j'adore les chapitre avec du suspense ! Désolé pour l'attente...**

**EmilieApril: Tu as remarqué du changement, tant-mieux, je bosse dur pour ça! Je vais essayer de poster plus souvent ;)**

**Choubidou lily: Je prend note, en espérant que tu vas apprécié ce chapitre ;)**

**Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai vraiment pas pu poster avant...**

* * *

><p>Quand je reprend connaissance, j'entends des murmures autour de moi . Je les écoute sans toute fois ouvrir les yeux .<p>

**« -C'est de maltraitance, d'après les analyses, elle est tellement épuisée qu'elle aurait pu mourir, vous vous rendez compte ?C'est inhumain !**

J'identifie cette voix, à celle de quatre...A l'entendre, il est en colère et aussi inquiet ? Comment peut-il y être, alors qu'il ne me connaît même pas ?

**-C'est ma fille, je fais le mieux pour elle, pas besoin de me faire la moral, elle a juste fait un malaise, rien de plus. Dans 15 minutes, elle sera sur pied et on pourra enfin partir**

**-Elle a faillit mourir, vous écoutez parfois ? Sortez ! Maintenant !**

**-Tobias comprend bien !C'est ma fille, vous n'avez aucun droit**

**-Vous êtes chez les audacieux, vous, avez aucun droit, maintenant sortez ! »**

Quatre est donc Tobias...Le fils de Marcus...Celui qui aurait dût être à ma place en ce moment...C'est lui qui aurait dut endosser toutes les pénibles responsabilités…

J'entends une porte se fermer brusquement, puis un silence confortable s'installe dans la pièce, enfin seule me dit-je, seule ? Pas si sur, Tobias est encore dans la pièce, d'un cote cela me rassure et de l'autre c'est effrayant. Un homme qui prend ma défense alors que je le connais même pas ...J'ouvre enfin les yeux et découvre que je suis dans une petite pièce avec simplement un lit et une chaise, où Tobias est y assit et endormit . J'aperçois des fils qui sont plantés dans mon bras et reliés à une perfusion.

Je commence à sortir du lit, arrache mes perfusions et j'attrape mes affaires et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour m'y changer. Une fois changée, je me regarde dans le miroir présent, c'est un étrange sentiment pour moi, car jamais je me regarde plus de 2 minutes dedans...J'arrange un peu mes cheveux et sort de la salle d'eau . Quatre dort, je décide de sortir en catimini sans le réveiller. J'ai à peine franchit la porte qu'il me retient par le bras :

**« -Arrête, tu dois te reposer, tu viens tout juste de faire un malaise, il peut attendre un peu …**

Je m'arrête, me retourne et le regarde

**- Et tu crois encore que j'ai le choix ? Que j'ai le temps de me reposer ou même m'amuser ? Le temps de faire toutes ses choix futiles ? Non, j'ai le temps, ni le choix et c'est comme ça car c'est ma vie**

**-Ta vie ? Tu es vraiment sûre ? C'est pas plutôt celle de ton père ?**

**-J'ai pas choisi, normalement c'est toi qui devrait être ma place !**

**-Tu as tout entendu, n'est-pas ?**

Je hoche la tête. J'ai en faite accumulée tant de haine envers mon père qu'il faut que tout sorte un moment ou à un autre...

**-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !Criai-je**

**-De ma faute ?**

**-Oui! Tu es parti en me laissant seule...TU ES UN LACHE ! hurlai-je »**

Je l'avais dit, j'avais dit l'irréparable...Je me retourne brusquement et quitte la pièce, les larmes aux yeux...Qui-suis-je vraiment ? Un monstre ...sans aucune émotions...Oui je le suis …

* * *

><p>2 mois se sont passées depuis mon malaise enfin plutôt « l'incident » comme l'appelle mon père ...La situation n'a pas grandement changé, plutôt empiré pour dire la vérité...Avant j'avais au moins 1 heures à moi toute seule, maintenant et à cause de l'incident, on a prit du retard sur ma « formation » et la passation de pouvoir est bientôt, très bientôt….dans 1 mois pour être précise...Tout s'accélère, je donc de plus en plus stressée... Et j'ai même l'impression de devenir folle, pour cause : je crois que quelqu'un me suit...Je vois parfois un ombre me suivre...Mais je dois sûrement rêver, un manque de sommeil je suppose...Mais, ah quoi bon …<p>

Je rentre en ce moment même d'une réunion chez les Fraternels, le thème du jour était « les relations entre les différentes factions » . J'ai donc appris que les Érudits n'aimaient pas les altruistes pour un différent gouvernemental… Les Érudits veulent clairement prendre le pouvoir, car ils se disent « plus apte » à diriger ...En parlant d'eux, cela me fait penser à que je n'ai pas vue Caleb depuis fort longtemps...Mais la faction avant les liens de sang ...c'est comme ça et le sera toujours …

Je suis bientôt arrivée à ma maison, mais je ne vois pas grand-chose de devant et pour cause il est 4h du matin...Et ma journée n'es pas encore fini...Il me reste à réviser pour demain pour mon premier « examen » sur toute l'histoire des factions...Quelque chose arrête le fil de ma pensée...La cause Je suis suivie...je me retourne brusquement et vois personne. Il faut vraiment que je dorme moi, mais faute de temps, j'ai trouvé la solution : ma mère, maintenant au courant de mes nuits-blanches à répétition, m'a donnée une boite de pilule pour tenir ...Je la sort du sac et en verse quelque une dans ma main. Plutôt 4 même, je m'apprête à les avaler quand quelqu'un met sa main sur ma bouche et balance le boîte et les pilules avec...J'essaye tant bien que mal de me débattre, mais c'est chose impossible...malgré le fait que je me sois améliorée depuis mon combat avec le leader audacieux. Toute la fatigue accumulée est devenu adrénaline...Mon agresseur maintient mes mains dernière mon dos, j'arrive tout de même a lui faire un croche-pied et donc lui faire lâcher sa prise sur moi ...J'en profite pour essayer de m'en fuir, mais trop tard, il me détient par la bras...Et c'est là que je croise son regard, un regard que l'on oublie jamais...C'est celui de Quatre ou Tobias, j'oublie toujours qui il est vraiment…

**« -Mais sérieusement , exclame-je en colère contre lui…, maintenant tu veux me tuer c'est ça ? Tu te crois supérieur car tu es un audacieux ? Que tu as quitter ta faction par pur envie, sans penser aux conséquences ? Tu crois vraiment que…**

**-Tris , tait-toi , coupa-t-il, arrête , tu ne sais donc vraiment rien ? J'ai quitté les altruistes pour toute autre raison…**

**-Oui et laquelle ?**

**-Je peux pas t'en parler, pas ici, ni maintenant**

**-En faite, ils ont raison, tu es un …**

Il ne me laisse le temps de finir qu'il plaque sa main contre ma bouche, m'empêchant encore de finir ma phrase ...

**-De toute façon, tu ne peux comprendre...Pour répondre à ta question : je ne veux pas te tuer, je veux juste de prévenir, quelque chose de grave se prépare et c'est pas le moment de prendre le pouvoir, fais juste attention à toi...C'est un monde dangereux … »**

Il s'approche de moi, m'embrasse sur le front et disparaît aussi vite qu'il est arrivé...Je baisse les yeux et regarde mes pieds. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant . Il est très tard ou très tôt, je n'en sais trop rien...Pour une raison qui m'échappe Tobias m'intrigue, il est mystérieux, refermé sur lui-même...C'est ce qui fait son charme. Il est tout simplement beau...Reprend toi Béatrice ! , je peux pas trouver Tobias beau, il est audacieux et moi une simple altruiste….

Je relève la tête et reprend ma route. En rentrant chez moi, j'enlève mes chaussures et épuisée, je me couche dans mon lit, tant-pis pour demain… Je ferme les yeux et m'endors presque instantanément dans un monde sans rêve...

* * *

><p><strong>Encore désolé pour le retard et la courté du chapitre...<strong>

**Question 1: Vous voulez vous le point de vue de Tobias dans le chapitre prochain ?**

**Question 2 : Dois-je continuer à répondre aux commentaire ou cela ne sert à rien ?**

**Prochain chapitre: Mercredi au plus tard PROMIS!**

**Ps : Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui lisent, qui suivent qui mettent des commentaires MERCI !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Réponse _**_**aux commentaires:**_

_**LamarieDange: On est quel jour ? mercredi , j'ai donc tenu ma promesse ! Je mérite bien une médaille non ? En tout cas, merci d'être fan de ma fic. Tu veux plus conversation avec Tobias ? Ce chapitre est pour toi alors !**_

_**SammyBee57: Merci pour ton commentaire, la suite la voici :)**_

_**Choubidou Lily : J'essaye de faire des chapitres de plus en long ; Désolé de te décevoir mais le POV de Tobias ne sera pas dans ce chapitre ;)**_

_**EmilieApril: Tout d'abord, merci de poster une review, c'est juste hyper encourageant! J'ai très longuement réfléchir et le POV de Tobias et il sera pour le chapitre prochain ;) J'espère m'améliorer de plus en plus et les conseils sont toujours toujours les bienvenus !**_

_**C'est évident mais tout à Véronica Roth !**_

* * *

><p>Je suis réveillée en sursaut par un saut d'eau glacée. A peine ai-je ouvert les yeux qu'une imposante voix s'acharne sur moi. Je pourrai la reconnaître entre mille, c'était celle de mon père.. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait ou plutôt me hurlait, encore trop endormie pour être capable de réfléchir, mais j'avais la forte impression qu'il n'était pas en train de me féliciter. Soudain il me sortit violemment du lit. Je repris brutalement mes esprits et le fixais avec des yeux ronds.<p>

**« -Te rends-tu compte de l'énorme erreur que tu es en train de faire Béatrice ? Tu te prélasse dans ton lit pendant que nous t'attendons ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que j'ai sacrifié pour toi ? Toute ma vie t'est dédiée et tu ne... »**  
><strong>« -Et moi je me plie en quatre pour te satisfaire, pour faire la bonne altruiste, sage, attentive, qui ne se révolte jamais, mais enfin papa réveille toi ! Cette vie tu me l'impose sans même réfléchir à ce que j'aimerais ! Je ne peux rien faire, je n'ai jamais mon mot à dire, je suis comme dans une prison ! Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus ou très peu. Tu dis que tu penses à moi mais c'est faux, tu es un sale égoïste, tu ne pense qu'à toi, qu'à ta fierté et à ton ambition, je te déteste ! <strong>

Ma joue se mit à brûler et je compris que mon père venait de me frapper. C'en était trop, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je ne voulais ou ne devais pas craquer devant lui. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'étais faible. Je ne l'étais plus, plus maintenant. Je détournais le regard. Je n'arrivais plus à regarder mon père dans les yeux, c'était un monstre. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il pourrait lever la main sur moi... J'étais si naïve... Je me tournais d'un coup et sorti de la pièce en hâte. J'errais ainsi dans la ville pendant de longues heures, n'arrivant pas à penser en sachant qu'il restait trop -être y étais-je allé un peu fort, tout ce qu'il avait fait, ne l'avait-il pas fait pour moi ? Pour mon bonheur ? Ou plutôt pour mon malheur...Cette situation devenait si douloureuse...

* * *

><p>Douleur qui me fouette d'un seul coup. Au sens propre du terme sachant que je venais de percuter quelqu'un, trop plongée dans mes réflexions pour regarder où j'allais, je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je continuais à errer dans ce monde sans visage quand un bras s'agrippa au mien. Je levais enfin la tête et mon regard croisa celui de Tobias. Ne voulant parler à personne et surtout pas lui, je repris mon chemin comme si de rien n'était. Mais lui, ne lâchait pas sa prise et me força à me retourner.<p>

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Me demanda-t-il**  
><strong>-Rien, lâche moi, ordonnais-je<strong>  
><strong>-Non, Tris, pas avant que tu me dises le problème.<strong>  
><strong>-Le problème ? En faite c'est toi le problème, tout est de ta faute ! D'ailleurs qui es-tu pour oser m'appeler Tris ? Mon prénom est Béatrice, Béatrice pas Tris !<strong>  
><strong>-C'est ton père c'est ça ? Dit moi, tu peux te confier à moi tu le sais, l'homme lâche, la cause de tout tes problèmes tu te rappelle ?<strong>  
><strong>-Ok...Hier après ta « rencontre » surprise, je suis rentrée chez moi et je me suis endormis, je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais exténuer et mon père m'a réveillée et...et<strong>  
><strong>Je baissais la tête et regardais fixement le sol. Je ne pouvais continuer à cause des perles d'eau salées qui coulaient sur mes joues,communément appelé « larmes »…Il mit sa main sur mon menton et me força à le regarder...<strong>  
><strong>-Et...Et quoi ? insista-t-il<strong>  
><strong>-Il m'a... il m'a giflé. Je n'en peux plus de lui ! Il m'impose tous, je n'ai aucun choix, aucun échappatoire, je ne sais pas comment faire et...et...<strong>

Prise d'une faiblesse, mes jambes, ne pouvant plus me porter, cédèrent sous mon poids. Avant que je puisse toucher le sol, Tobias me rattrapa. Je n'avais pas remarqué que mes jambes tremblaient, que je tremblais de tout mon corps. La raison ? Ma colère contre mon père m'a faite partir sans réfléchir et donc sans regarder mes vêtements. Je n'étais vêtue que d'une courte tunique grise à manche courte et trempée à cause du saut d'eau glacée... Tobias le remarqua et m'enveloppa de sa veste qui me faisait office de manteau, vu son imposante taille. Sans que je m'en rende compte ses bras étaient autour de ma taille, je me raidis mais ma retenue manquait de force et d'envie : Tobias me rassurait malgré la colère que j'avais contre lui, enfin que j'avais eu, j'étais passée à autre chose. Il faut vivre dans le présent, pas dans le passée, ni dans le futur.

**-Tobias, pourquoi ? Demandais-je.**  
><strong>-Pourquoi quoi ? Me répondit-il.<strong>  
><strong>-Pourquoi, tu t'inquiète autant pour moi ? On ne se connaît pas, enfin peu je veux dire...On ne s'est déjà rencontrer que deux ou peut-être trois fois, alors pourquoi ?<strong>  
><strong>-Parce que je tiens à toi, et<strong>

Je n'entendis pas la suite de sa phrase tellement je tremblais. Nous étions pourtant en été, mais j'avais tellement froid que j'aurais pu en mourir sur place. Tobias m'adressa de ses magnifiques regards, mais j'aperçus très vite qu'il était inquiet. Je le vis tenter de me dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne me parvint... Il mit sa main sur mon front et cette-fois-ci, je sentis qu'il est apeuré, je cru qu'il me parlais de fièvre mais j'étais trop gelée pour l'écouter. Je m'aperçus soudain que j'étais dans ses bras, mais où m'amenait-il ? J'aperçu un train au loin, dans lequel, à ma grande surprise, il sauta avec moi. Je n'eus pas peur. Trop abasourdit pour m'inquiéter ... Une fois dans le train, il me posa à terre, sans doute à cause de mon poids. Je crois qu'il tentait de me dire des paroles rassurantes mais aucun son ne me parvenait.

**-Il... il faut que je rentre chez moi, il est tard et j'ai une longue journée demain ...et..**

Je me levais en titubant. Je n'avais pas l'habitude être dans un train, je n'y étais d'ailleurs jamais montée jusqu'à ce jour. Je m'approchais doucement de la porte du train et me retrouvais pourtant dans les bras de Tobias.

**-Non mais Tris ça ne va pas ?! Tu es folle, tu pourrais te tuer…, je t'amène chez les audacieux, chez moi. Tu es malade ! Il est hors question que retourne chez les altruistes surtout pas tant que ton père sera dans les parages!**

Son ton m'apprit qu'il serait impossible de discuter. Sa décision était prise, point. Peu l'importait les conséquences, une fois de plus.  
>Le voyage en train dura encore 15 bonnes minutes durant lesquelles je fus dans un état de demi-conscience. Tout d'un coup je vis Tobias se levait, et me demandait si je pouvais sauter du train. Je lui répondis par l'affirmative alors même que je n'étais pas sure d'en être capable...Il m'aida à me lever mais je tenais à peine sur mes jambes. Avec un effort qui me parut surhumain, je tirais mes deux jambes en dehors du train. Par surprise, j'atterris sur les genoux avec une douleur aiguë. Tobias, lui, atterrit parfaitement puis se dirigea vers moi et me porta dans ses bras. Nous sommes enfin entré dans le complexe des audacieux, toujours aussi impressionnant et menaçant que lors de ma première visite. Il m'entraîna le long d'un dédale de couloirs se ressemblant tous. Après quelques minutes de marche, qui me paraissaient avoir duré des heures, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte. Il chercha dans sa poche quelque chose mais n'arriva pas à l'atteindre :<p>

**-Tris, tu pourrais me donner la clé qui est la poche arrière de ma veste s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il**

Je me rappelais soudain que je portais sa veste, évidemment...Je lui tendis la clé et il ouvrit la porte. Il me déposa sur le lit, me dit quelques mots et puis plus rien... ma vision se brouilla et je n'entendis plus rien. Ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, un court chapitre, je suis désolée...<strong>

**Question 1 : Vous voulez que je fasse plus intervenir les autres personnages dans ma fic ? Parce que c'est beaucoup Tris et Tobias**

**Question 2 : Dois-je arrêter de poser des questions en fin de chapitre ?**

**Prochain chapitre : POV de Tobias**

**Merci beaucoup à ma correctrice ;)**

**Ps : je suis un peu déçus car 2 personnes n'ont pas commentés le chapitre dernier, alors qu'elles me suivais depuis le début...**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Coucou, désolé pour l'attente, je sais que c'est dur mais moi de mon coté j'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé...Rien de grave !**_

_**Réponse aux review's :**_

_**Lamariedange : Désolé pour l'attente ^^ j'avoue que j'aime faire participer mes lecteurs à ma fic ! J'ai mis quelques autres personnages dans ce chapitre mais pas beaucoup car je les rajoute au fur et à mesure ^^. En espérant que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ^^**_

_**Choudibou lily: J'essaye de m'améliorer à chaque fois ^^ Tout conseil est bon à prendre ! Ce chapitre est le plus long de toute ma fiction ( pour l'instant)Merci pour tes compliments .**_

_**La plume Argentee : Merci beaucoup, c'est ma première fiction donc je suis encore une débutante...Mais contente que ma fic te plaise ;) Je vais ajouter les autres personnage au fur-et-à-mesure ;).**_

_**Foxym : Merci " d'adorer " ma fic, cela fait toujours plaisir ;) Que Tris intègre les audacieux peut-être pas comme même c'est pas loin; mais tu verras **__**en lisant les prochains chapitres ! Si tu veux une confidence, Christina sera présente dans le prochain chapitre ^^.**_

_**Aria: Je suis désolé, j'espère que c'est pas trop grave et que tu vas mieux( si tu as besoin d'en parler, même on se connait pas, je suis la, cela fait du bien d'en parler parfois) Mercciiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup, c'est première fiction et j'espère que c'est pas trop catastrophique ^^**_

_**EmilieApril: Tout conseil est bon à prendre, c'est ma devise ! J'ai un peu rectifier le tir dans ce chapitre, je te laisse découvrir ça! en espérant comme même que tu liras tout de même ma fic ;)**_

_**Noix de coco sister : Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres! Je publie quand j'ai le temps mais au moins 1 fois toutes les 2 semaines ( ce chapitre est une exception les raisons du retard sont ci-dessus ).**_

_**Aria ; c'est ton avis et je le respecte, des conseils à me donner ? ( c'est toi qui a aussi posté une autre review 1 semaine plus tôt car dedans il y avait mis que tu as adorais ma fic, il y a peut-être deux Aria après tout ^^)**_

_**SarahLynx : J'aime faire dans le différent, je crois que je suis divergente ^^Le prochain chapitre le voila ^^Merci beaucoup pour ta review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>POV TobiasQuatre :**

Tris s'était endormie à la seconde où je l'avais posé sur mon lit...Je me demandais pourquoi je la protégeais tant...Peut-être car je me sentais coupable de l'avoir laissée toute seule dans ce monde trop cruel au bras de mon père...Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je le sentais, je devais la protéger et je le ferais…

Je me dirigea vers ma chambre où Tris dormais profondément, son état m'inquiétais. Je me dirigeais vers elle, et posa ma main sur mon front, brûlant, comme je pensais...J'hésita quelques secondes, devais-je l'amener à l'infirmerie des audacieux, où je mettrai encore plus sa vie en danger, ou devais-je la conduire chez les altruistes au près de ses parents? Ma décision fut vite prise après avoir pesé les pour et les contre, je vais l'emmener au près des ses parents...Je savais que ce n'était pas la décision que Tris voulait mais c'est la seule issue possible...De toute façon, si elle venait à rester ici, son père et tout le gouvernement ferai la guerre au audacieux pour son élèvement...Mais un problème se posa rapidement : comment la faire sortir d'ici, sans que je me fasse remarquer, avec une altruiste dans mes bras, endormie en plus, ce n'était pas chose simple…Une idée me vint à l'esprit, Zeke, lui connaissait le complexe par cœur dans ses moindres recoins.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tu es vraiment certain que ce n'est pas dangereux ? Ce passage m'a l'air très ancien et pas en état…, demandais-je à Zeke<strong>

**-Relax mec, je croyais que tu avais peur de rien hein ? Le légendaire Quatre, prodige des audacieux, me répondit-il, en même temps pourquoi tu veux quitter le complexe en catimini ?**

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est une histoire de système de sécurité au cas où il y est une urgence, rétorquais-je**

**-Ouais bien sûre… quoi qu'il en soit c'est pas mes affaires, je te laisse, c'est gâteau à volonté, Uriah a ouvert les pari pour savoir qui, de nous deux, en mangeais le plus….**

Il me laissa enfin tout seul...Mais ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'abandonner si rapidement...Je n'y pensais plus et pris Tris sur mon épaule, elle était encore brûlante de fièvre...Je devais faire vite, je fermais la porte de mon appartement puis j'empruntais le chemin indiqué par Zeke. Tout se passa bien, malgré qu'il soit très étroit...Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je marchais quand j'aperçus enfin le clarté de la nuit...Heureusement le train passait par ici, je me suffisais plus qu'a attendre …

**-Non, sérieusement Quatre? Le système de sécurité ?, interrogea Zeke, c'est qui cette fille ? Dit-moi franchement, tu as fait une connerie ?**

**-Non, Zeke, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, en faite…**

**-Il est minuit et toi tu te balade avec une altruiste inconsciente dans tes bras ? Je te pensais plus mature que ça Quatre, accusa-il**

**-Zeke, écoute j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut juste que tu sache que c'est mon amie et elle est très malade...Il faut que l'amène à ses parents.**

**Zeke voulut répondre mais le train fit son apparition, je commença à prendre mon élan et m'élançais dans un des wagon avec succès.**

**- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, criai-je à l'intention de Zeke …**

Je posais Tris à terre en sécurité et regardais le paysage défilé. Toutes les lumières sont éteinte à part celle du bâtiment des Érudits...Cela me surprit fort, normalement le couvre feu était valable pour tous sans exception...Mais pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions que le secteur altruiste était en vu. Je me préparais à sauter en fessant très attention à Tris qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée...Je naviguais à la cherche de la maison des Prior. Quand enfin, je l'avais trouvé, je fus prit d'une soudaine hésitation... Avais-je fait le bon choix ? Je n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir que quelqu'un m'appela :

**"-Tobias, que fais-tu ici ?**

Je pourrai reconnaître cette voix entre mille, cette voix qui m'avais toujours terrifié à chaque fois qu'il rentrait du travail et qu'il montait dans ma chambre sa ceinture à la mains. Je me retournais pour lui faire face :

**-Je t'interdit de m'appeler Tobias...Je m'appelle Quatre maintenant**

Marcus allait répliquer quand quelqu'un l'interpella

**"-Marcus, tu l'as enfin retrouvé, annonça le père de Tris**

**-Béatrice ! Cria une femme qui ressemblais fortement à Tris sa mère je pense...**

Elle courra vivement en ma direction, regarda Tris et m'adressa un regard vide... Elle me prit Tris de mes bras pour se diriger dans leur maison. Tous y rentrèrent en me laissant seul devant le seuil de la porte, je n'osais pas rentrer car cela me rappellerais de trop mauvais souvenirs ... C'est la mère de Tris qui me sorti de mon état second :

**"-Merci, dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire, son père en fait trop, en ce moment même, il l'amène à l'hôpital, je vais aller le rejoindre,**

**-Vous pensez qu'elle va aller mieux ? Enfin je veux dire après qu'elle soit remise de cette épisode, son père l'a refera toujours autant travailler et ça recommencera encore...**

**-Oh non, crois moi, il a eu tellement peur qu'il lui soit arriver quelque chose de grave, qu'il a comprit la gravité de la situation... T'inquiète pas pour elle, Béatrice est une battante, ça aller pour le mieux...Je dois te laisser**

Je commença à partir quand elle m'attrapa le poignet :

**-On est au courant, Tobias, de tout... Avec Marcus je veux dire...et si tu as besoin de quelques chose n'hésite pas .**..

Sur ces paroles, elle disparut de me champ de vision... Mais, moi je restais planté au milieu du secteur sans pouvoir bouger...comme si j'étais paralysé de peur...Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que je réussisse à bouger mes pieds, en direction du train...

* * *

><p><strong>-Zeke, puisque je te dis que c'est pas ma petite amie, répétais-je à Zeke depuis maintenant 20 minutes, c'est juste une amie rien d'autre<strong>

**-J'ai bien entendu? Demanda Shauna, Le Fameux Quatre aurait enfin une petite amie ?**

**-Si tu l'aurais vu, genre super inquiet et paniqué, en plus il voulais sortir d'ici en douce pour que personne ne le remarque avec une fille, et lui m'a prestesse un contrôle de je sais plus trop quoi**

**-Bah c'est super ça, depuis le temps, il faillait bien que ça arrive.**

**-STOP, criai-je, c'est une amie ok? Rien d'autre, laisser moi tranquille**

Je me levais de table et parti dans un fracas assourdissant ...Je connais Tris depuis 2 mois, on s'est vu quelques fois. C'est une amie rien d'autre, elle n'était une beauté mais elle avait un certain charme. De toute façon, c'était une altruiste et moi un audacieux, je ne pouvais pas la trouve belle, notre relation sera même impossible, les relations entre deux faction sont totalement impossible. Mais je me sentais comme même responsable de tout ce qui se passait avec Tris, avec son père et tout le travail qu'elle devait fournir, son malaise...je me sentis atrocement responsable. Tout ne sera pas arrivée si j'étais rester ...mais avec mon père cela m'étais impossible...Je me dirigeais vers mon appartement où épuisé, je m'affalais sur mon lit en quête de sommeil.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>POV Tris<strong>_

C'est tout doucement que j'émergeai de mon long sommeil. A ma grande surprise, je trouvais mes parents à mes côtés, je ne savais pas qui trouver de plus car impossible de me souvenir de quelque chose... Je ne savais même pas quel jour étions nous...Quand mes parents s'aperçurent que j'étais de nouveau consciente, ils appelèrent un médecin. Celui-ci m'informa que j'avais prit grand froid, du coup j'avais eu beaucoup de fièvre et que j'étais restée trois jours inconsistante. Mon état fut très préoccupant car à mon arrivée, je respirait à peine... J'appris aussi que mes parents et surtout mon père sont toujours restés près de moi, malgré leur emploi du temps chargé. J'appris aussi que c'est grâce à Tobias que je suis ici...J'en avais pourtant aucun souvenir... Après toutes ces nouvelles, je croyais que je pourrai enfin me reposer mais mon père prit son air grave...rien qui ne vaille...

**-Béatrice, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai été trop loin...je m'en excuse en faite je pensais qu'à moi sans faire attention à toi, j'ai tellement été un mauvais père pour toi, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que tout ça, tu ne le voulais pas, je suis égoïste et en faite je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais... Quand, i jours, je t'avais enfin retrouvé et que...**

Mon père s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle puis reprit :

**-Et que tu allais si mal, tu respirais à peine, tu étais brûlante de fièvre ... Je me sentais tellement coupable... Quand je pense que tu as faillit mourir par ma faute... Je me pardonnerai sûrement jamais ...**

Je pris sa main puis la posa dans la mienne, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il pensais bien faire même si il est aller un peu trop loin... Mais c'était mon père, celui qui m'avais porter dans ses bras quand j'étais petite ou celui qui essuyait mes larmes quand petite, je tombais...C'était mon père et je ne peux lui en vouloir...

**-Papa, t'inquiète je vais bien, tout ça est passé maintenant, il me suffit de changer de voix, je pourrais plutôt faire du bénévolat comme maman, ça me plaît, je suis heureuse car je vais aider la communauté.**

Mon père se redressa puis un des hommes, Marc, qui fessais parti du conseil entra dans ma chambre en me saluant puis demanda à parler à mon père. Celui s'excusa puis prit congé pour rejoindre Marc. Ma mère s'avança vers moi avec un regard grave.

**-Béatrice, quels ont été tes résultats ? Demanda ma mère**

**-De mon test ?**

**-Ne me ment pas, tu peux me faire confiance, je ne dirai rien à personne**

Je regarda ma mère quelques secondes, je vis dans son regard de la peur. Pourtant, en bonne altruiste qu'elle était , elle ne montrait jamais ses émotions. Je mis quelques secondes à répondre, c'était ma mère, je pouvais lui faire confiance.

**-Altruiste, audacieuse et...érudite, murmurais-je**

**-Trois faction, c'est extrêmement rare, soupirait-elle, je suis rassurée que tu n'es pas choisi de continuer la formation**

**-Pourquoi maman, suis-je dangereuse ?**

**-Aux yeux des Érudits, oui, car ils ne peuvent pas te contrôler comme ils le voudraient...Aujourd'hui, ils le traquent, les testent pour des atroces expériences puis les tuent...**

**-Mais...**

Déstabilisée, je ne pu pas finir ma phrase.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu es discrète et que tu n'es un poste important, tu ne crains rien.**

Ma mère s'assit sur mon lit d'hôpital puis me prit dans les bras. Cet acte de tendresse n'était pas toléré chez les altruistes mais ma mère ne m'avais pas éduqué en véritable altruiste, c'était pour cela que ce geste, qui choquerait en tant normal, à une véritable signification pour moi, l'amour que ma mère me portait. C'était mon père qui interrompit se moment de tendresse en entrant dans ma chambre. Il avait l'air triste et désespéré, signe que sa discussion avec Marc, ne c'était pas bien passée...

**-Tris, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais une chose de grave vient de se passer...**

Il baissa les yeux puis regarda ses pieds. Je lui fit signe de s'installer à côté de maman, il accepta puis s'assit au bord du lit. Dans son regard, je vit quelque chose que je n'avais jamais aperçu, de la tristesse. Il me fit peur...

**-Tris, Marcus est mort...**

Je ne pourrais pas décrire les émotions qui tout d'un coup me submergeais...

**-Comment, demandais-je**

**-Assassiné...On ne sait pas encore par qui mais le conseil à tenu une réunion et ils t'ont élue ...Tu es à partir d'aujourd'hui la nouvelle chef du gouvernement...**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Voilà, aimez-vous toujours ?<strong>_

_**Maintenant place aux habituelles questions :**_

_**Question 1 : Qui voulez-vous que je fasse intervenir dans le prochain chapitre ?**_

_**Question 2 : Es-ce-que je fais encore un POV Tris et Tobias dans le prochain chapitre ou que le POV Tris ?**_

_**Question 3 : Avez de livres à me conseiller ? Dans le genre de Divergent ;)**_

**_Boite à idées : Si vous avez des idées que vous voulez faire apparaître dans ma fic, n'hésitez pas je vais essayer de faire plaisir à tout le monde ^^_**

**_PAS D'AVANT PREMIÈRE DE INSURGENT EN FRANCE... TROP DÉÇUS ..._**

**_Prochain chapitre : mercredi au plus tard ;)_**

**_Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui commentent ou même lisent tout simplement ma fiction ^^_**


End file.
